Black Butler- Ciel X Reader- Trainboy
by KitKat2000
Summary: It's modern day England, and a the reader is late for work. Little does she know that she'll meet The Earl Phantomhive.
1. Ciel X Reader- Trainboy- Part 1

You loved New Years. A new year. 2015. But right now you had to get your ass to work otherwise you'd be late. This morning wasn't supposed to be unusual. On a normal week day your day was this: You would get up to the sound of your alarm clock. Beep-Beep. Beep- Beep. Then you'd be hauling yourself out of bed before padding to the kitchen in some health hazard fluffy slippers. Pouring yourself some cereal and a glass of juice, you'd gaze out the window and eye the neighbor's cat wearily. Then you'd slip on your clothes, brush your teeth and get the train to work.

But this morning? Completely out of the ordinary, even for you. You woke up an hour late. You stared, bewildered at the alarm clock. It had stopped working during the night. You hissed and kicked the covers back, scrambling out of the bed. You dashed to the kitchen and shoved some dry toast in your mouth. A crow glared at you and pecked at the window before flying off. You yanked on your clothes, quickly brushed your teeth and then sprinted for the train. Which you missed.

You swore so loudly that a group of old ladies tutted at you. You leaned against the rails and bit your lip so hard, you could taste blood. You glanced around at any other familiar face. Then you mentally cursed yourself. You could remember all the people who took your train. They would have long already been on it, not having a shitty clock. You still glanced around though. Two skiving kids, on their way into London. That tutting group of grannies. A grey looking woman with a tiny poodle on a worn leash. A man, looking keenly at a magazine, briefcase on lap and a cigarette hanging out of his lower lip.

And a boy... Or a man. He had such a timeless face. Navy Blue, near Black hair framed his face and fluttered messily in the wind. His pale skin contrasted with the weird, black eye patch on his right eye. His mouth had a permanent scowl and his ear had a piercing. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his jacket, head turned against the wind.

Another train screamed itself into stopping and you hurriedly got on, not wanting to be anymore late than you already were. The train was packed with people, loud people. You squeezed yourself into a corner, feeling slightly claustrophobic. A not-so-gentle shove pushed you forward into someone... And that someone was the man-boy you saw earlier. You glanced at who had shoved you but he just turned up his black collar and smirked at you. His red eyes shone as he turned away and pushed through the crowd.

"Do you mind?" The man-boy snapped at you.

Your face heated up and you stammered. Quickly pulling yourself together, you answered his mean look with a sizzling glare.

"Well, excuse me. I just got pushed by that weirdo!" You snapped, jerking your head in the direction that the tall man went.

The boy glanced towards him, eyes widening. Then his gaze went back to you, before quickly looking you up and down and then resting  
on your face. You didn't really think yourself as pretty even though many said otherwise. The boy quickly gave a more polite tone.

"Excuse me, madame. Simply misunderstanding. I hope he didn't hurt you." The boy gave you a heart melting smile and took your hand, placing a quick kiss on it.

His tone was old fashioned, polite and yet, as other people would find it snobby and up-the-ass, you found it quite cute. And the kiss on the hand was a bonus.

"Uh... I-I'm okay. Sorry." You said, staring.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ciel Phantomhive." He said, smirking.

"Uh... Hi Ciel. I'm (Y/N)" You said, feeling awkward.

"Just (Y/N)? No surname?" Ciel gave a arrogant smirk, that made you blush.

"I do have one, but I don't like it."

"Well, Just (Y/N), allow me to make it up to you for talking to you so ghastly." Ciel said, mouth twitching. "I shall invite you to have tea with me."

"So will you?" You said, without thinking.

"What?" Ciel said, caught off guard.

"'I Shall' means 'I will'...S-So you basically just said 'I will invite you'...So..." You stammered, going a bubblegum pink.

Ciel stared at you before bursting into howls of laughter, so loud that everyone turned to look at you two. Ciel had to grip onto your coat, as he gripped a stitch in his side, tears running down face. He gave another few, weak giggles before straightening up and sighing, wiping his eyes. He gave you another cute smile as a reward.

"Just (Y/N) you are one of the funniest people I have met." Ciel gave another giggle.

"N-Not really... It was gra-" But you stopped before you began to embarrass yourself. "A-Anyway, I'll decline that offer."

That wiped the smile clean off his face. He gave you such a look, that you wanted to shrivel up.

"Why is that?" Ciel scowled.

"I-I'm late for work and I don't want to get into any trouble." You mumbled.

After a few tense moments, Ciel gave a loud giggle again, before he cupped your jaw.

"So, you're a good little pet, right?" Ciel mocked, your face heating up. His fingers were cool and smooth. Soft.

"N-No, I-I just want to keep my j-j-job." You whispered.

"Well, aren't you a cute pet. But, still, come and have tea with me in.. Star..Bucks?"

"But I can't!" You argued, unfazed by how adorable he sounded.

"Well, now you can. I'll have Sebastian give you the whole week off and give you a promotion at the same time. This is our stop." Ciel said dismissively before pulling you out of the train.

"No! Who is-"

"Young Master, your reservation is complete and the young lady shall be having a day off. Shall I leave?" The tall man appeared at Ciel;s side.

You spluttered. _That was the guy_!

"Yes, that would be all, Sebastian." Ciel said as dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Sebastian strode away.

You stared after him.

"He...He..."

"Is really tall...Yeah.. Funny." Ciel said thoughtfully before dragging you away to Starbucks.

~Later~

Sebastian buttoned up Ciel's shirt. He smirked. No matter what era, Ciel would always be wearing the same night clothes and sleep the same bed. Ciel didn't notice the superior smirk. That somewhat irked Sebastian.

"Are you thinking about her?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm? Who?" Ciel snapped.

"Her. (Y/N)." Sebastian carefully said his Master's sweetheart's name.

"It's Miss (L/N) to you." Ciel growled.

Sebastian smirked.

"Daughter of one of the wealthiest men in England. Ashamed of her heritage. Yes, I chose well for you." Sebastian basked in his glory.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get an even bigger head." Ciel sighed.

"I've never heard you laugh like that, master." Sebastian said carefully.

"Only she can make me laugh like that."

"I know."

"Go." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian bowed himself out. Ciel looked at his ring for a long time. Then he took it off. He fell into a deep slumber. Because he didn't want to dream about the screams of the ring's predecessors. He just wanted to dream of you.


	2. Ciel X Reader- Trainboy- Part 2

Ciel Phantomhive impatiently glared at his watch, as the trains screamed past him. He huffed impatiently, took a sip of his tea and then looked again. He looked around the nearly deserted station and tapped his foot. The only people that were there was a sullen man,leaning against a lamppost, reading a newspaper, a business woman, scribbling notes down and a boy with bright pink dyed hair._Where is she?_Ciel grimly thought of his old fiance, Elizabeth. At least she was never late. _So where are you? _He shoved his hands into his navy blue jacket pockets, lips curling into a scowl.

Sebastian Michaelis looked up from the trashy magazine he was reading and smirked at the impatient boy. Not that he looked like a boy anymore, but he'll always remember when Ciel needed his 'Security Pillow' to get to sleep. A sly chuckle escaped him, and Ciel snapped his head up, angered ocean-blue eyes glaring into his butler's wine-red ones. Ciel would have bitten the ebony haired demon's head off, if not for the fact that he heard someone calling his name.

"Cielll~!"

Ciel's eyes widened in anger and shock. _No... It couldn't be... _

Alois Trancy walked up to him, blond hair ruffled in the wind. He had not changed since his would-be death. Sky blue eyes, pale skin, bleach blond hair. He wore skinny shorts, thigh high boots, a skinny shirt with a tight overcoat. Not that his ridiculous fashion sense had changed, but still. Ciel knew that he had only worn it to annoy him.

Sebastian looked with disinterest at the boy, instead looking around for the figure that seemed to always be with him. However, Claude Faustus was no where in sight. Strange.

Claude Faustus was shamed. He had broken vows and murdered his own master, while trying to steal away another demon's. This was perfectly normal demon behavior, but he still needed a small punishment. And guess what that was. His punishment was to be the reborn Alois Trancy's butler, for the whole of his life, without receiving his soul at the end. Bit harsh, wasn't it?

"Been a while, hasn't it, Ciel?" Alois laughed, icy-blue eyes staring into Ciel's ocean-blue eyes.

"Not long enough." Ciel growled, anger plain on his features.

Alois laughed, a jeering yet childlike laugh.

"No need to be so cold!" Alois smirked. Then his eyes brightened as he looked up at Sebastian. "Ohhh, you haven't seen Claude yet! Wait a moment!"

Alois looked expectantly over his shoulder.

"Claude!" Alois yelled.

The sullen man that Ciel had noticed earlier gave a soft sigh and straightened up. Folding the newspaper, he walked over to them, ruffled black hair tugged in the wind. Claude Faustus gazed at them, with frigid gold eyes. His black jacket clung to him in the wind, grey v-neck tight around his body, spectacles balancing as per usual on his nose.

"Yes?"

Alois wrapped his arms around Claude's skinny waist and hugged him, muffling giggles into his side. Claude's cheek twitched. He evidently still loathed Alois, contrasting with the boy's open love for him. Sebastian looked down at Ciel, and made a silent thanks that Ciel never got that clingy.

"Your highness, our train is here." Claude stated, pulling Alois' strong yet skinny arms off him.

Alois smirked and gripped Ciel's chin. _Oh god, he's going to kiss me?! _Alois laughed at the panic in Ciel's face, before dropping a very french style kiss onto his cheek.

"Au Reviour, Ciel." Alois took hold of Claude's hand and pulled him onto the train.

Before the doors shut, Claude glanced over his shoulder, right into Sebastian's eyes. Hate and anger smoldered there, revenge plain to see.

The duo stood for a few moments in silence, watching the train, carrying their two enemies, speed off. Sebastian g=started as Ciel swore suddenly.

"That' it, I'm not waiting anymore." Ciel growled, stomping off.

Sebastian's lips curled into a devilish smirk.

"Oh yes, by the way... She gets the earlier train."

Ciel rounded on Sebastian, fury in his face.

"Fuck You! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you never asked."

~ ~

You sat on your bed, exhausted form your long day at work. You were also a bit sad that you hadn't managed to see Ciel that day. But at the office, it was more chaotic than usual. So weird...

You jumped as your phone started to buzz, the caller's name flashing up on the screen. Ciel was calling. A rosy blush sped up to your cheeks, and butterflies overcrowded your stomach. You pressed the green button and held the phone up to your ear.

"H-Hi, Ciel."

"Hey, (Y/N). I came to see you at the train station, but my bastard of a butler _forgot_ to tell me you got the earlier one." Ciel sounded annoyed. Oh dear.

"Oh... I'm sorry about that! I should have told you myself!" You said, biting your lip.

"Yeah... But that's not the only thing bugging me... (Y/N)... When I was waiting for you-"

The door bell rang sharply.

"Uh... Hold up a moment, the doorbell rang! Call you back?"

"...Okay... We have to talk." Ciel murmured. He felt sick. And worried. "Bye... Stay safe."

"Thanks, Ciel. Bye!" You said, before hanging up.

You swung your legs out of bed and hurriedly went to the door. You swung it open a bit, poking out your head and blinking in the cold sunlight. There stood a boy.

"Hello, are you miss (L/N)?" His sky blue eyes were innocent and childish.

"Yes, how can I help you?" You answered.

Alois smirked.

"Can I come in?" Suddenly he didn't seem like a child. He seemed disturbing as hell.

"S-Sorry, but I'm quite busy! Please, do come another tim-"

The door was slammed open by a tall man, with black hair and cruel gold eyes.

"No you aren't. We just want to talk." Alois pouted. Then a cruel grin appeared on his face. "Right, Claude?"

Claude turned his frigid gaze to you. Suddenly, a scalding, red hot pain flared across your cheek and you were lifted off your feet, slamming into the wall. Claude had slapped you with the back of his hand, his strength lifting you clean off your feet. Alois giggled and stepped over your aching form, walking to your room. You gave a small cry and struggled to get up. Claude gave a irritated huff and wrapped a strong arm around your waist, lifting you clean off your feet, squeezing you painfully.

"S-Sto-" You cried out, as a gloved hand smothered your mouth, growling. You looked into Claude's anger filled eyes. He looked straight back, into your (E/C) ones.

"So, you're the one Ciel likes?" Alois was back, holding your phone. "Hm..."

With a single, graceful arc, Alois threw your phone against the wall, not breaking it, but just cracking the screen.

"Seems like we didn't need to have a talk after all. See you around, (Y/N)." Alois swiftly left.

Claude dropped you to the floor but he didn't leave. His golden eyes turned red and he knelt down, his knees pressing against yours, so you couldn't escape. He leaned forward and bite down on your lip, quickly tearing it. You gave another cry of pain.

"I...Am very hungry."

He dragged his gloved thumb across your bleeding lip, gathering blood. He got up, licking the bloodstained thumb, before leaving. You lay there, for what seemed to be hours, split lip dripping gently onto your collar, smacked cheek stinging and back aching from being thrown against a wall.

~Continues in next one~


End file.
